You stutter something profound
by Matschi
Summary: --- ONESHOT --- Ist entstanden in einem meiner schwächeren Momente! Wenn es sich jemand trotzdem zutraut, freu ich mich natürlich! Über Kritik und alg. Kommis AuCh! :D DM/HP


_OneShot!  
Wie gesagt: Entsehung unter sehr schwachen Nerven. -- Für meinen Geschmack zu kitschig!  
Macht euch selbst eine Meinung, ich würd sie gerne hören. :D  
Viel Spass (hihi) oder eben auch nicht! ;)_

**You stutter something profound**

_Du stotterst etwas tiefgründiges_

Sie sahen sich an. Nur ganz kurz und doch so intensiv wie nur selten. Dann mieden sie den Blick des jeweils anderen, fast so als sei es verboten, sich anzusehen. Während Malfoy unsicher fest zu Boden starrte und dabei so tat, als sei das Muster des Teppichs ungeheuer spannend, wagte sich Harry, hin und wieder rüberzuschielen.

"Malfoy..."

"Lass es!", gereizt fuhr Malfoy Harry an, konnte es dabei aber nicht vermeiden, an seinen glasklaren, tien Augen hängen zu bleiben, die ihn ruhig und gleichzeitig verwirrt ansahen.

"Lass uns darüber reden!"

"Worüber? Da ist nichts worüber wir reden könnten!"

"Malfoy, warum reagierst du so?"

"Weil du mich nervst, okay?" Er schrie schon beinahe. Dann fügte er noch leise hinzu: "Und sieh mich nicht so an!"

"Wie?"

"Na so!"

"Verdammt noch mal! Wie? Sag schon, WIE?"

"Na so- so eben... So wie-"

"So wie ich dich schon immer angesehen habe?"

"NEIN!" Malfoy war aufgestanden. Seine dünnen Beine zitterten einen Augenblick lang, dann funkelte er zu Harry, der immer noch auf dem Sofa sass, die Beine angewinkelt. Das dunkle Haar fiel ihm in die Augen, er musste die paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht nach hinten streichen.

"Hör auf, Harry... Hör einfach auf damit!"

"Ich weiss nicht womit, Malfoy! Es tut mir Leid, aber wenn du etwas von mir willst, was ich nicht versteh, dann musst du es mir schon erklären!"

"Du weisst verdammt gut, wovon ich spreche!"

"Wenn ich es so gut weiss, wieso versteh ich es dann nicht?"

"Weil du dumm bist! Weil du dir Sachen einbildest, die gar nie passiert sind, weil du es glauben _willst_. Aber vergiss es!"

"Sachen, die nie passiert sind?" Harry sah ihn an. Er war verzweifelt, er war am Ende seines Verstandes, es ging über alles hinaus, was er je kannte, Harry konnte es in seinen Blicken, seinen Gesten, seiner Sprache ablesen. "Malfoy, so Leid es mir tut, aber ich bin weder blind, taub noch dumm! Wenn es dir damit besser geht, von mir aus, rede es dir aus, versuch es zu verdrängen, dreh dich davon ab. Aber bitte, verlange nicht, dass ich darauf einfalle. Ich weiss sehr wohl, welche Sachen ganz klar passiert _sind_."

Malfoy erblasste. Er war schon die ganze Zeit über bleich, doch nun war es schlimmer. Oder bildete es sich Harry nur ein, weil er nun aufgestanden war und in einem anderen Licht stand?

"Vergiss es! Ich merk gerade wie feige du im Grunde bist!"

"Sag mir nicht, dass ich feige bin!"

"Du BIST feige, Malfoy!"

"Feige nennst du das? Was hat das bitteschön mit feige zu tun? Ich bin einfach nicht das, was du von mir glaubst zu sein."

"Ach komm schon, Draco… Manche Dinge lassen sich nicht herunterspielen- ich weiss doch deine Blicke zu deuten!"

Malfoy schwieg. Seiner Meinung nach machte es keinen Sinn mehr, hier weiter zu reden. Mit einer raschen Bewegung ergriff er seine Jacke, schielte dabei zu Harry, der perplex dabei zusah, wie er abhauen wollte. Als Malfoy jedoch an der Tür angelangt war, sagte Harry etwas, was ihn anhalten liess. "Weisst du, was das traurigste daran ist? Ich bin mir sicher, du fühlst dasselbe. Ich bin mir sicher, du willst es auch!" Malfoy drehte sich nicht um. Seiner Tränen wegen. Er blieb wie erstarrt stehen, hasste das, was Harry soeben gesagt hatte und gleichzeitig liebte er es, gerade weil es von Harry kam. Mit seinem Pulloverärmel wischte sich Malfoy die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich noch einmal mit aller Kraft zusammen zu reissen. Plötzlich hörte er, wie Harry aufgestanden war und mit langsamen Schritten sich auf ihn zu bewegte.

xxx xxx xxx

Geh weg von mir, Harry. Du tust etwas, was du nicht tun solltest. Was erhoffst du dir daraus? Willst du, dass ich irgendetwas erwidere? Mit deinem sanften Blick, um den ich dich schon seit wir uns kennen, beneide, kommst du auf mich zu, deine Hand leicht nach mir ausgestreckt, als Zeichen von Sicherheit? Als Zeichen von Nähe? Ich weiss es nicht. Alles was ich in diesem Moment weiss, ist was ich sehe. Und was ich sehe bist du. Du allein.

"Malfoy..." Nun bleibst du stehen. Du bist mir nahe. Zu nahe. "Sieh mal, ich verstehe dich!" Dann spüre ich, wie deine Hand die Meinige berührt. Zuerst ganz kurz und mild und doch so, dass ich es spüre und dass ich für einige Sekunden nur noch an diese eine Berührung denken kann. Schon seltsam, was eine einzige Berührung, die so kurz und so unscheinbar ist, alles auslösen kann, findest du nicht auch, Harry?

"Ich weiss, dass du mich verstehst!"

Dann berührst du meine Hand noch mal. Diesmal etwas länger, etwas spürbarer. Als du merkst, dass ich nicht zurückweiche, traust du dich, deine Finger um meine zu schliessen. Dabei siehst du keinen Augenblick von mir weg. Deine starren braunen Augen fest auf mich gerichtet, wagst du es leicht zu lächeln. Ich kann es nicht erwidern, so leid es mir tut. Ich kann es nicht, obwohl ich es will. Ich will es so sehr, dass es mich beinahe auseinander reisst. Gegen den Willen meines Herzens ziehe ich meine Hand weg, verwirrt über mich selbst, schreie ich dich an: "Fass mich nicht an! Nie wieder, verstanden?"

xxx xxx xxx

Wie du willst, Malfoy. Ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen, aber du tust mir in diesen Momenten so unendlich Leid, dass ich dich mit diesem Schmerz nicht allein lassen kann. Es schmerzt mich selbst nämlich so sehr, dich anzusehen, wie du verzweifelt versuchst, gegen alles, was du willst, dich zu widersetzen.

"Ok..."

Du schweigst, doch ich sehe, wie du den Wortfluss, der auszubrechen droht, mit Mühe zurückzuhalten versuchst.

Nach einigen Sekunden, gehe ich einen Schritt zurück, lasse dir Freiraum, ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Es ist schwierig, für uns beide, das weiss ich und doch habe ich im Gegensatz zu dir begriffen, dass sich solche Dinge nicht steuern lassen. Sie geschehen einfach.

"Dann kannst du ja jetzt gehen!"

"Jaah, das wollt ich ja schon..."

Ich nicke zur Tür, du wendest deinen Blick nicht von mir ab, drückst deine Jacke fester an dich, bereit zum Gehen. "Dann geh ich jetzt!"

"Tu das, Malfoy!"

Du rührst dich nicht. Dein Blick schweift zu meinen Lippen, ich weiss, was du jetzt denkst und ich riskiere es. Ich tu es einfach, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drücke ich meine Lippen auf deine. Ich vergesse nie, wie es sich anfühlt. Seltsam weich, süss und zugleich schmecke ich deine salzigen Tränen, die du nur wenige Augenblicke vorher weggewischt hattest. Du drückst mich weg, ich spüre, wie du mich mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand drückst, mir dann eine reinhaust. Es tut weh, ich spüre, wie meine Lippe blutet. Doch jetzt ist es keine Wut mehr, die sich in deinem Gesichtsausdruck spiegelt. Als du mich bluten siehst, tut es dir Leid. Du hasst dich dafür.

xxx xxx xxx

"Tu das- NIE WIEDER!!" Ich schreie, obwohl ich nicht verstehe wieso. Ich lasse dich los, du fährst mit deinen Fingern über deine blutige Lippe, dabei merkst du, dass deine Nase auch blutet. Mit einem letzten Blick, den ich nicht zu deuten weiss, drehst du dich von mir ab, gehst weg.

Ich sehe dir nach, hoffe innerlich, du würdest dich nochmals umkehren, doch du gehst mit schnellen Schritten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen- ausser einigen Fluchwörtern, die ich aus der Ferne der Stille entziehen konnte, höre ich nichts. Du verschwindest im Bad, ich stehe immer noch an der Tür. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuche ich das Gefühl zu definieren, das ich während den wenigen Millisekunden gespürt hatte, als du mich zu küssen versucht hast. Doch es lässt sich nicht definieren, genau so wenig lässt es sich in Worte fassen, deshalb werde ich es auch gar nicht versuchen. Kein Wort der Welt würde dem gerecht werden, würde dir gerecht werden.

xxx xxx xxx

Du bist immer noch da. Geh! Verschwinde, und komm erst wieder, wenn du weisst, was du willst! Dabei habe ich es wissen müssen, dass du es nicht erwidern würdest. Mit einem Lappen wische ich das Blut weg, kühle meinen Nacken mit kaltem Wasser gegen das Fliessen des Blutes, welches ununterbrochen aus meiner Nase fliesst. "Hau ab, Malfoy!" Ich schreie. Ich bin verzweifelt, ich bin kraftlos. "Hau endlich ab!" Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich höre, wie du die Tür aufziehst. Ich denke, ich sei allein. Fluchend versuche ich das Nasenbluten aufzuhalten, ich weine. Ich weine so sehr, dass es nicht lange dauert und meine Augen sich beginnen zu röten.

"Es tut mir Leid!"

Ich schrecke hoch. Du bist noch da. Du stehst hinter mir, in der Türschwelle. Dein Blick auf mein Spiegelbild gerichtet. Ich schaue dich durch den Spiegel an, wie du mir näher kommst. "Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen!" Dann drehst du mich an den Schultern sanft zu dir. "Lass mal sehen... Tut es weh?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf, du fährst mit deinen Fingern über meine Lippe. Mit der anderen Hand greifst du nach dem Lappen, wischst mir übers Gesicht. Erst jetzt siehst du mir in die Augen und du versuchst zu lächeln. Ich erwidere es nicht. Ich kann es nicht. Ich bin gelähmt. Du bist so nah aber nicht zu nah. Du könntest nie nah genug sein. Komm näher...


End file.
